Angel's Love
by kinana
Summary: Sayapku...patah. Aku...terjatuh dan bertemu dengannya.../RobertUeki fict/ Yaoi/ warn inside/ atas request dari kak Devilojoshi/RnR?


Sayapku...patah.

Aku...jatuh.

Tubuhku meluncur kebawah, tertarik oleh kekuatan besar yang dihasilkan oleh gravitasi bumi,

Dan aku bertemu dengannya...

Diantara tumpukan daun kering dan daun kecoklatan yang tengah melepaskan diri dari rantingnya... aku bertemu dengannya.

Dia adalah penolongku.

Malaikat bagiku.

Seorang malaikat baik hati berwujud manusia.

Seorang malaikat bagi malaikat yang kehilangan sayapnya sepertiku.

Seorang malaikat yang dengan mudahnya memunculkan perasaan bergemuruh dalam hatiku.

Perasaan berlabelkan 'cinta'...

* * *

**Kinana present a RobertUeki fanfict**

**Angel's Love**

**Law of Ueki © Entah aku sendiri nggak tahu #disambit**

**Genre : Romance, Supernatural, dan karena aku benci angst jadi aku akan mengetik Tragedy meskipun kalian pikir ini angst.**

**Rating : T**

**Warnings : Gaje, Abal, OOC, Typo(s), Boys Love a.k.a BL a.k.a Yaoi, just one sentence : Don't Like Don't Read!**

**All sentences, All plots, All ideas, in this document is belongs to me.**

* * *

Namanya Robert Haydn...

Dia seorang pemuda sukses nan tampan dengan umur 22 tahun, dia memiliki surai pirang rapi dan sepasang iris biru pucat menawan, dia selalu tersenyum ramah dan memperlakukanku dengan baik.

Dia lah yang menolongku...

Dia...tidak pernah mengatakan pada siapapun bahwa aku adalah seorang malaikat, meskipun dia tahu dia akan mendapat banyak keuntungan dengan membocorkan identitasku pada semua orang.

Dia sangat sabar...

Dia selalu mengganti perban di sayap patahku tiap tiga jam sekali, menyuapiku bubur labu saat tanganku masih terasa sakit untuk digerakkan, memberikanku sebuah senyum saat dia pulang menyelesaikan perkerjaannya di kantor, mengalah saat emosiku sedang tidak stabil karena luka disayapku, selalu mengajakku mengobrol meskipun aku menjawabnya dengan ketus dan terkadang malas.

Dia perhatian...

Dia mengerti aku...

Dan aku...

Jatuh cinta padanya...

Meskipun aku tahu bahwa dunia kami berbeda, meskipun aku tahu bahwa malaikat sepertiku dilarang jatuh cinta...

Jatuh cinta...

Itu adalah kalimat yang tabu dan terlarang bagi para malaikat. Karena malaikat harus memberikan kebahagiaan bagi manusia dengan hati sucinya, dan menurut para tetua kayangan perasaan cinta bisa mengotori hati suci para malaikat. Karena dibalik perasaan positif yang dihasilkan cinta terdapat banyak sekali keburukannnya...

Ibaratnya, cinta itu bagaikan tinta hitam yang tersembunyi dalam cangkang putih menawan.

Lalu sekarang...aku harus bagaimana?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ueki! Aku pulang!" teriakan dengan suara baritone itu membuat seorang pemuda bersurai hijau yang sedang duduk di depan TV diruang tamu berdiri dan beranjak menuju pintu depan.

Ueki menghela nafas saat jantungnya mulai kembali berdentum kencang, sambil berjalan dia memfokuskan konsentrasinya untuk menyembunyikan sayapnya.

"Okaeri," katanya malas saat melihat sosok seorang pemuda tampan bersurai pirang dan beriris biru pucat yang sedang melepaskan jasnya di depan pintu yang tebuka. Pemuda bernama lengkap Robert Haydn itu memfokuskan padangannya kearah Ueki, jas biru dongker miliknya tersemat manis di lengan kanannya, pemuda itu mengoles senyum menawan membuat pipi sang malaikat bersemu tanpa sadar.

"Hari ini aku akan mengenalkanmu pada seseorang," kata Robert, dia menatap lekat sepasang binar terang yang terdapat di masing–masing manik Ueki. Menurutnya, sepasang manik itu adalah manik paling indah yang pernah dia lihat, dan dia tidak akan heran karena manik itu memang milik seorang malaikat. Dia terus memandang sepasang manik itu lekat tanpa menyadari dampak yang dialami oleh sang pemilik manik.

_Uuughhh...rasanya jantungku ingin meledak_

Ueki membatin. Dia terus berusaha mempertahan topeng datarnya. "Siapa?" Ueki bertanya setelah beberapa menit keheningan. Robert terkesiap, sepertinya dia terlalu asyik memandang binar didalam iris Ueki sehingga tidak menyadari lamanya waktu yang telah berlalu pergi.

"Ehem!" Robert berdehem, dia berusaha menghilangkan perasaan canggung dan aneh yang mulai bercokol di hatinya ketika bersama Ueki, perasaan hangat yang menjalari hatinya bagai sulur yang merambat cepat dan saling terhubung ujung yang satu dengan ujung yang lain. Robert menoleh kearah pintu apartemen yang dulu hanya dia tinggali sendirian. "Masuk lah!" serunya pada seseorang di balik pintu itu.

Seorang gadis manis dengan surai dikepang dan berkaca mata memenuhi retina Ueki, senyum gadis itu mengembang lebar. Gadis itu melepas alas kaki yang dikenakannya dan berdiri di samping Robert, lalu menggenggam tangan besar pria itu dengan erat dan mesra.

Membuat rasa panas dan sakit seketika menyerang hati lembut sang malaikat.

Robert memandang Ueki salah tingkah, iris biru pucatnya bergerak bebas–tidak ingin memandang sepasang iris milik Ueki. Robert berdehem sekali lagi, dia membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sebuah kalimat pemberitahuan pada sang malaikat.

"Dia tunanganku, dan kita akan menikah seminggu lagi."

Dan sebaris kalimat itu sukses membuat hati sang malaikat hancur berkeping–keping, menggores dalam sehingga rasanya amat lah sakit.

Ueki memaksakan sebuah senyum simpul.

"Oh. Begitu, selamat ya. Aku Ueki temannya Robert" Ueki merasa dia ingin memotong lidah setelah ini, karena melafalkan kata 'teman' saja susahnya minta ampun. Gadis itu tersenyum lebar, lalu mengulurkan tangannya yang berhiaskan jemari lentik dengan sebuah cincin putih di jari tengahnya, cincin putih yang sayangnya juga melingkari jari tengah milik Robert.

"Rinko Jerrard! Salam kenal!" kata gadis itu bersemangat. Ueki menerima uluran tangan itu dengan ragu, lalu setelahnya dia menatap Robert yang hanya diam.

"Umm...kurasa...aku harus pergi dulu..." kata Ueki lirih.

"Aku ingin memberikan kalian waktu berdua," lanjutnya saat menangkap pandangan protes yang dilancarkan bemuda bersurai pirang.

Bohong.

Semua yang malaikat itu katakan bohong.

Itu hanya lah cara supaya dia tidak melihat bagaimana kedua orang itu begitu cocok.

Hanya cara untuk menyelamatkan hatinya agar tidak tergores lebih dalam.

Dan seharusnya seorang malaikat tidak lah boleh berbohong...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lari.

Lari.

Lari.

Ueki terus berlari dibawah awan mendung yang melingkupi, dia tidak peduli jikalau sebentar lagi bumi akan menangis, dia tidak peduli jikalau pakaian yang dia kenakan akan basah, dia tidak perduli. Sama sekali tidak peduli. Dia hanya peduli bagaimana caranya menghilangkan rasa sakit ini.

Rasa menyesakkan yang membuatnya ingin mati saja...

Dan sayangnya malaikat tidak lah bisa mati semudah itu...

Bruk.

Jatuh.

Ueki terjatuh di atas tanah kecoklatan, dia jatuh di bawah pohon Ek yang daunnya sedang hijau lebat. Pohon kokoh yang menjadi tempat pertemuannya dengan sang penyelamat di musim gugur lalu. Pohon kokoh tempat semuanya dimulai.

Ueki mendudukkan dirinya diantara akar besar pohon Ek yang menonjol keluar, dia menenggelamkan wajahnya pada sepasang telapak tangannya, sepasang sayap berbulu putihnya terbentang indah di sisi–sisi tubuhnya, seakan–akan ingin membentengi sepasang pemilik sayap yang sedang terkoyak hatinya.

"Ara~ ara~ apa yang kutemukan disini?" suara bertanya yang sangat santai itu membuat Ueki memperlihatkan wajahnya kembali, gadis itu muncul dari balik kabut dan Ueki terperangah ketika mendapati seorang gadis bersurai hitam panjang bergelombang dengan sepasang iris merah sedang menatapnya rendah, bulu–bulu gagak berjatuhan di sepanjang tempatnya berpijak, bibir semerah darahnya membentuk sebuah seringai licik. Gadis itu berhenti tepat selangkah didepan Ueki, lalu dia memperlihatkan sepasang sayap hitam miliknya, sayap yang dipenuhi dengan bulu berwarna hitam, sayap gagak.

Dan seketika itu juga Ueki tahu bahwa gadis yang ada di depannya adalah seorang iblis.

"Apa yang kau ingin kan?" Ueki bertanya dengan suara datarnya. "Hmp." Gadi itu mendengus "Khekhekhekhekhekhekhekhe~" dan tawa melengking dihasilkan oleh pita suaranya, dia terkikik senang. Perlahan dia mengeluarkan sebuah belati bergagang hitam dengan ukiran sulur berduri, dia mengarahkan belati itu pada dada kanan Ueki–tempat jantung sang malaikat berada. "Oh." Dia berkata, raut wajahnya menjadi sedih dan Ueki tahu itu hanya pura–pura. Dia memajukan belatinya hingga ujung tajam belati itu menyentuh kulit Ueki yang masih terlapisi baju, "Lihat! Kau sedang kesakitan!" dia berseru dan raut wajahnya berubah kembali, seakan – akan tidak suka melihat sang malaikat bersedih. Dia memandang sepasang mata milik si malaikat dengan iris merah darahnya dalam, dia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Ueki, "Aku tidak suka melihat seorang malaikat seperti menderita, apa yang kau ingin kan? Aku akan mengabulkannya," dia berkata pada Ueki, sang malaikat membuka mulutnya hendak menyuarakan penolakan keras. "Bahkan untuk membuatmu bersama seorang manusia!" dan seruannya menggagalkan penolakan yang akan keluar dari mulut si malaikat. "Apa syaratnya?" tanya si malaikat, dia tahu bahwa berkerja sama dengan kaum iblis tidak akan gratis.

Senyum gadis itu melebar, dia menggerakkan tangannya yang memegang belati, sehingga belati itu kini berpindah tempat diatas bulu–bulu putih yang menghiasi sayap sang malaikat. "Kau akan kehilangan sayapmu~" kata gadis itu dengan nada sing a song. Tangannya bergerak, membuat luka vertikal pada sayap itu, membuat cairan merah menghiasi sayap yang tadinya putih bersih.

Cinta itu...buta.

Dan kurasa pepatah itu ada benarnya.

"Aku bersedia menukarkan sayapku," Ueki berkata tegas, membuat senyum sang iblis semakin melebar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Teng...Teng...Teng...

Lonceng–lonceng besar di gereja itu terus melantunkan melodi–melodi kebahagiaan, para undangan yang telah duduk dikursi kayu coklat tampak tersenyum lebar, mata mereka memandang pada satu arah, pada sebuah altar dengan pilar putih berhiaskan rangkaian bunga disetiap sisinya, ah bukan hiasan bunga itu yang mereka perhatikan, melainkan seorang pemuda bersurai pirang lah yang menjadi pusat perhatian, si pirang yang sebentar lagi akan mengucap janji setia didepan pastur dan para tamu undangan, si pirang yang bernama Robert Haydn.

Robert mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling, iris birunya terus memindai setiap detail dan sudut yang ada di gereja, meskipun tipis iris itu menunjukkan guratan kekhawatiran mendalam. "Dia dimana?" Robert bergumam pada dirinya sendiri, lagi–lagi dia mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari sosok manis dan cantik sang malaikat yang sudah seminggu ini menghilang dari hidupnya. Dan pandangan matanya terpaku di pintu gereja.

Disana sosok itu berdiri,

Dengan senyum lebar dan lambaian tangan,

Hanya saja...

Sayap transparan yang selalu Robert lihat melekat dipunggungnya kini menghilang.

Sayap itu...kemana?

Robert bertanya–tanya dalam hatinya. Tidak bukan. Bagi Robert dengan atau tanpa sayap seorang Ueki Kousuke tetap lah malaikatnya, karena hanya pada Ueki lah Robert bisa menjadi orang baik, hanya pada Ueki lah Robert bisa tersenyum dari hatinya–bukan tersenyum bisnis atau seringai mencemooh yang dia tunjukkan pada orang lain, hanya pada Ueki lah Robert bisa merasakan desiran halus dan dentuman jantung yang lebih cepat dari biasanya, dan dari awal saat melihat sosok malaikat itu Robert sudah sadar,

Bahwa dia...

Robert Haydn.

Jatuh cinta pada sosok rapuh sang maikat yang patah sayapnya...

.

.

.

Robert memantapkan hatinya, lalu melangkah perlahan keluar dari gereja setelah menaruh secarik kertas dan sebuah cincin perak di depan altar, dia sudah memutuskan untuk meinggalkan pernikahannya dengan Rinko, dia akan pergi dari hingar–bingar kota Tokyo, tinggal bersama Ueki di sebuah rumah yang nyaman di pedesaan yang asri dengan taman bunga yang luas mungkin? Uhum...itu pilihan bagus. Dan Robert terus melangkah bersama Ueki, jari–jari mereka bertautan, iris biru itu tak pernah lepas melihat sang malaikat yang tertawa renyah, mereka terus melangkah tanpa tahu akan sekenario selanjutnya yang sedang dijalankan tuhan lewat garis takdirnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Satu minggu kemudian...

Ueki terus berlari, sesekali tangannya menyentuh kelopak bunga dandelion yang tumbuh memebuhi padang rumput tempatnya berlari, tawa ceria tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya, membuat sosoknya semakin mempesona. "Robert! Kemari!" Ueki berteriak kencang dengan tangan yang diayunkan–gestur mengajak. Robert melangkah mendekat kearah kekasihnya itu lalu melingkarkan lengan kokoh miliknya pada pinggang rambing Ueki, dia merundukkan kepalanya, menaruh wajah tampannya pada ceruk leher jenjang milik sang kekasih, lalu menghirup aroma memabukkan yang menguar dari tubuh mungil sang kekasih. "Aku mencintaimu," Robert berkata, bibirnya mendarat mulus pada pipi Ueki yang sedang bersemu, membuat Ueki menundukkan kepalanya dalam–merasa malu.

"Aku juga cinta Robert," Ueki bergumam lirih yang tentu saja masih bisa didengar oleh Robert yang kini tengah memeluknya.

Hangat...

Ueki membatin, ingin selalu merasa hangat seperti ini.

Robert melepaskan lingkaran lengannya, lalu berdiri didepan Ueki, dia mengangkat dagu mungil itu dan mengecup singkat bibir merah Ueki. "Kucarikan hadiah dulu," Robert berujar dan melangkah pergi setelah melihat anggukan kecil dari Ueki.

.

Ueki membaringkan tubuhnya pada hamparan dandelion dan rumput yang ada di sekitarnya, angin sepoi–sepoi membelai wajah imutnya, perlahan dia mulai menutup matanya untuk menikmati hembusan angin.

Krasaaak.

Krasaaaak.

Perlahan Ueki membuka kedua kelopak matanya saat indra pendengar miliknya mendengar suara semak–semak yang dilewati oleh langkah kaki, Ueki mengubah posisinya menjadi berdiri, dia tersenyum lebar, lalu berbalik sambil berkata, "Robert itu ka–uhuuk," kalimatnya tak bisa kelesai karena perutnya langsung dihujam dalam dengan sebuah bisau tajam dan besar, dia terbatuk, mengeluarkan cairan merah pekat dari dalam mulutnya. "Ri–rinko," sepasang iris itu terbelalak begitu melihat siapa yang telah menghujamnya dengan pisau. Rinko tersenyum sadis mendengar gumaman lirih dari Ueki.

Jleb

Rinko semakin memperdalam tusukannya, membuat Ueki kembali terbatuk memuntahkan darah dari dalam mulutnya.

Kini...dandelion–dandelion putih itu telah ternoda dengan darah sang malaikat yang tenggelam dalam cintanya.

Sang malaikat yang telah kehilangan sayapnya...

.

Brak

Kotak beludru merah itu terjatuh, benturannya dengan tanah mengakibatkan timbulnya suara kecil. Dengan mata terbelalak lebar Robert berlari kearah kekasihnya yang mengeluarkan banyak darah dengan pisau menancap di perutnya dan sosok mantan tunangannya yang kini sedang berlari menjauh–kabur.

Robert menggendong tubuh itu dengan kedua tangannya di depan a la bridal, raut kecemasan tidak bisa lagi dia sembunyikan kala tubuh kekasih hatinya mulai melemas, "Ro–robert," Ueki berkata lirih, tangannya terangkat, berusaha menyentuh wajah tampan milik Robert. "Sssssshhhhh jangan katakan apapun," Robert mendesis, dan menyuruh Ueki untuk diam, Ueki menggeleng lemah, bisa dia rasakan darah dalam tubuh malaikatnya semakin menipis. "A–aku...men–mencintaimu...selalu," Ueki berkata lirih telapak tangan kanan miliknya yang berhiaskan cairan merah pekat mengusap lembut pipi Robert, dia tersenyum saat merasakan butiran basah yang keluar dari mata kekasihnya itu, "Ja–jangan...me–menangis," Ueki berkata lagi, dia menyadari bahwa ada rasa panas dan basah yang juga mengaliri pipinya yang mulai kehilangan warna kemerahan. "Bodoh! Yang menangis itu kau!" seru Robert, Ueki memperlebar senyum malaikatnya, dan perlahan mulai menutup kelopak matanya yang sudah mengabur, "Ueki sadarlah! Kumohon tetap sadar!" Robert terus berteriak sambil membawa Ueki keluar dari padang bunga itu, "Hei! Kumohon! Aku ingin memberimu hadiah hari ini, aku ingin kau menjadi pendampingku, jadi bangun lah! Kumohon tetap sadar!" Robert berteriak, tapi teriakan itu bagaikan angin lalu, karena bagaimanapun sang malaikat pencabut nyawa telah mengulurkan tangannya pada sosok Ueki yang kini semakin pucat tubuhnya.

Tidak selamat.

Dia tidak akan selamat sekeras apapun kau berusaha.

Karena dia telah menyambut uluran tangan sang malaikat maut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

R.I.P

Ueki Kousuke.

DoB : -

DoD : 25–07–2013

My Beloved Angel, My Beloved Person, My Beloved Fiance

.

Robert terus memandangi nisan yang terletak di bawah pohon Ek besar itu dengan sendu, tangan kanannya terulur ke depan nisan, dan meletakkan seikat bunga dandelion yang terdapat bercak merah.

"Bukankah ini indah," Robert menoleh bagitu mendengar suara seorang gadis dari belakangnya, dia melihat seorang gadis dengan sepasang iris merah menyala dan surai hitam kelam. Robert menggeram tidak suka, "Apa yang kau lakukan disini Kuroyuki Hina?" tanya Robert dengan nada sarkartis dan penekanan di dua kalimat terkahir. "Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha..." gadis yang dipanggil Kuroyuki Hina itu tertawa keras, "Apa yang kau suka darinya?" gadis itu bertanya dengan matanya yang melirik kearah nisan, dia tidak memperdulikan pertanyaan yang diajukan Robert. "Ha–ah," Robert mendesah berat, "Aku menyukai semua tentangnya," jawab Robert pasti, Hina memutar kedua bola matanya bosan, "Maksudku kenapa kau sampai mencintainya?" Hina kembali bertanya, "Aku tidak tahu mengapa aku bisa mencintai dia. Hanya saja, saat aku melihat ke dalam sepasang matanya yang berbinar hangat itu, aku merasa seperti sedang bercermin. Di sana, aku bisa melihat semua tentang diri ku. Kelebihan ku, kekurangan ku, harapan ku, bahkan mesa depan ku. Itulah kenapa aku mencintainya," Robert menjawab. Dan Hina kembali menampakkan seringainya.

"So sweet~" kata Hina dengan nada sing a song, dia berjalan mendekat kearah Robert dan berdiri tepat di hadapan pemuda bersurai pirang itu. "Tapi, tahukah kau cinta itu buta dan gila?" Hina bertanya, Robert mengernyit–tidak paham arah pembicaraan gadis didepannya, "Kau tahu? Malaikat bodoh itu menjual sayapnya demi menjadi manusia, dan manusia bodoh itu menjual jiwanya untuk membunuh malaikatmu, hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha... bukankah ini sangat lucu?" Hina bertanya setelah berhenti tertawa, dan seringai gadi itu melebar begitu mendapati wajah mengeras milik Robert. "Bahkan saking gila dan butanya cinta itu, si malaikat jatuh sampai tidak sadar bahwa kau adalah..." Hina menggantung kalimatnya, lalu menusuk dada kiri Robert menggunakan pisau bergagang hitam dengan hiasan sulur–sulur.

Krak

Dan munculah sepasang sayap hitam dan besar dari pungung Robert.

"...seorang Iblis," Hina melanjutkan perkataannya, lalu dia memandang sinis pada Robert. "Ma'afkan kelancangan saya yang mulia, maksud saya, anda adalah Satan, si Raja Iblis." Kata Hina lagi dengan seringai mengejek yang bermain di wajah cantiknya.

Fin~

* * *

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH AKHIRNYA SELESAI JUGA FF GAJE INI! SELESAI JAM 01.04 DINI HARI! TANGGAL 23–07–2013! JANGAN TEROR AKU KARENA ENDING NGGAK MUTU DAN ALUR GAJE INI, LALU, LALU ADJFKLASDCEDFODFUQSDSEF AKU TAU SENSE OF JUDULING KU JELEK! SO MA'AP JUDUL AMA CERITA NGGAK NYAMBUNG~ #bows

DAN YANG UDAH PERNAH BACA FICTKU DI FANDOM BLEACH PASTI TAU SIAPA ITU KUROYUKI HINA~ DIA OC KU YANG PALING MANIS DAN YANG AKAN MELAKUKAN SETIAP ADEGAN GLOMMY~ #apa

YOSH!~ BAI~ BAI~ SILAHKAN NIKMATI OMAKE PENDEK NGGAK MUTU INI~~~~~

* * *

Omake

Tidak berubah.

Kamar itu tetap gelap,

Dengan barang–barang yang berserakan di lantai,

Dengan siluet seorang gadis yang sedang menangis di sudut kamar.

"Ah~ kau pasti sangat membencinya kan? Rinko?" suara datar itu membuat si gadis yang sedang menangis sambil meringkuk menoleh dia mendapati sosok seorang gadis lainnya dengan iris merah darah dan surai hitam panjang. Gadis itu tersenyum penuh arti saat melihatnya.

"Aku bisa membantumu melenyapkan Ueki," kata sang gadis dengan tenang. Sepasang mata Rinko terpaku pada gadis itu, dia sangat tertarik dengan penawaran itu meskipun disudut terkecil dan tersempit hatinya ada suara penolakan besar–besaran. "Tidak mau?" gadis itu bertanya santai, irisnya menatap dalam pada iris Rinko. "Aku mau," jawab Rinko dengan pasti dan tegas. Si gadis melebarkan seringainya, dan menglihang dengan meninggalkan sebuah pisau di tempatnya tadi.

Owari

* * *

Reaview?


End file.
